


Sensor Calibration

by methaemoglobinemia (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cohabitation, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, RK900's name is Caleb, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, normal android behaviors are just cursed human behaviors when you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/methaemoglobinemia
Summary: Nines needs to calibrate his forensic equipment. Apparently, the best way for him to do that is to lick everything in Gavin's fridge.





	Sensor Calibration

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Birin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birin/pseuds/Birin) for the beta!

Gavin reluctantly shut off the hot water in the shower and reached for his towel. He'd never been a morning person. The fact that his workday started at 8am was goddamn criminal. He groaned into the towel as he dried off his face, doing his best to stomp out the desire to crawl back into bed.

Coffee. He needed coffee. Gavin tossed the towel haphazardly to the ground and pulled on an old pair of sweatpants, shivering as he stepped from the steamy bathroom into the cool air of the hallway. He rubbed his eyes blearily. This was going to be a three-cup morning. Maybe even four by the time he got to work.

He entered the kitchen and stopped short, blinking in confusion as he tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. Caleb was standing over the sink, the counters and floor around him covered in various jars of condiments and open takeout containers. The fridge door stood open, its interior largely bare.

Caleb was holding a jar of mayonnaise, dipping his index finger into the oily condiment. He turned to look at Gavin, raising his finger to his mouth as he did so and licking it. His LED spun yellow.

Gavin swallowed. "Uh. Nines?"

The android raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin couldn't help but be revolted. He didn't even _like_ mayonnaise—he had no idea where the jar had even come from.

Caleb turned and spat into the sink. "My oral sensors required calibration."

Gavin looked around at the wreck of his kitchen. "And the best way to do that is to lick everything in the fridge?"

Caleb nodded, grabbing a few strands of cold lo mein noodles from an old takeout box and shoving them into his mouth. He chewed them thoughtfully for a moment before spitting them out with a wet noise.

Gavin made a face of disgust. The sink was full of an unholy mixture of half-chewed food. The sight of it turned his stomach. "Nines, that's fucking vile."

"I was going to run the disposal," Caleb said reproachfully, as if that negated the actions that had led to the sink being full of robot saliva and slimy leftovers in the first place. "These have gone bad, by the way." He brandished the take-out box at Gavin, who took it gingerly and held it away from his body as if it were poisonous. Which it probably was, at this point.

"Yeah, no shit," he said before throwing it into the trash. "I haven't ordered Chinese in at least three weeks. This isn't gonna mess you up, is it?"

Caleb snorted. "I analyze samples from corpses for a living, Gavin."

"Fuck, fair enough." Gavin stepped over an old jug of milk, navigating through the mess Caleb had left on the floor to get to the coffeemaker. "At least the fridge is cleaned out, I guess. I think we both know I wasn't gonna do it."

Gavin retrieved his steaming cup of coffee and picked his way back across the littered kitchen floor. "I'm gonna go get dressed for work. Ready to leave in half an hour?"

"Yes, Gavin." Caleb smiled at him as he licked the film off the lid of a container of hoisin sauce. His LED blinked thoughtfully for a moment, and then he pitched the entire container into the trash. _"Clostridium perfringens,"_ he announced cheerfully.

"That's fucking great, Nines." Gavin sighed in defeat. "By the way?"

Caleb looked at him questioningly.

Gavin grimaced. "I'm not kissing you again until you disinfect your goddamn mouth."


End file.
